Life Challenges
by Randomness-sama
Summary: AU. 15 year old Karin Kurosaki goes to a party. After drinking some Stupidity in a Bottle, she wakes up the next morning in someone else's bed. Scared, she left without checking who the other person in the bed was. One month later, she discovers that she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

"Please?" Hime begged.

"No" I groaned again.

"But it's gonna be the party of the year!" Hime shouted.

"I'll think about it" I sighed.

"Really?!" Hime squealed, her eyes lighting up in hope.

"No" I said blankly, Hime sighed. _Good, she gave up_, I smirked before walking away.

"Wait, Karin!" Hime called rushing up to me.

"What is it now?" I asked, annoyance showing in me voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that if your worried that you'll have to walk home drunk, we're having the party at Hitsugaya's place, which has enough guest bedrooms for anyone who needs to stay the night" Hime explained, I ignored her and continued to walk home.

Later that night I was lying on my bed, bored. "I'll take a look at that invitation, maybe I could crash the party" I said to myself, rolling over and grabbing the rainbow sparkly invitation that Hime forced me to take.

"Whoa, talk about late notice" I gaped, the invitation said that the party was **tonight**! _God, I wonder who was stupid enough to go...wait, Hime said that the party was at Hitsugaya's place! That means that Toshiro is gonna be there! _I gaped as I sat up quickly and rushed around the room.

"What should I wear?" I whispered to myself, but then I stopped, _wait, I'm being too rushed about this, it's just a party_. I nodded and threw on some black jeans that had holes in the knees and a black singlet. I know, I know, it's not what I usually wear, but Yuzu recently came into my room and took all my usual clothes to wash.

After getting dressed I grabbed my backpack which had some spare clothes in it and rushed downstairs.

"Karin, where are you going in such a hurry?" Yuzu asked, I froze.

"Uh, to a party, my soccer mates are making me go" I said.

"Really? That doesn't sound like them" Yuzu thought out loud.

"Uh, yeah, but they were saying that it was a pretty big party so I wanted to go to see what all the fuss was about" I half-lied.

"Oh, okay, have fun!" Yuzu smiled, I nodded and rushed out the door.

_**(At The Party)**_

"Karin!" Hime cheered, "I thought you weren't coming".

"I told my sister about it and she forced me to go" I lied, "something about getting some friends that were female".

"OH, COOL!" Hime shouted as the music was turned up, I nodded half-heartedly and went over to the food bar.

"Oh! Alcohol" I said when I saw the drink over to the side, normally I would avoid alcohol as much as possible, and say I didn't like it when people offered some to me, but really I have never tried it before, and I always wondered what it tasted like. I grabbed the intoxicating liquid and drank it strait. _Ugh, it tastes horrible!...But oddly addicting..._after that I sculled down the rest of the bottle and grabbed another one.

As I was drinking my third bottle I saw Hitsugaya walk towards me, and in my slightly drunken state, I thought it would be cool to lean against the table, big mistake. The table gave in from the extra weight and collapsed, forcing me to fall to the floor and food to scatter all over the ground, all I did was laugh.

I looked up at Hitsugaya and noticed that he was slightly drunk too, so I offered him the bottle.

"ThANksss KurOsakIII!" Hitsugaya shouted drunkenly as he grabbed the bottle and drank from it.

"YoUR W -hiccup- WeLLcoME" I replied, _god I was drunk_. After that we badly danced to random songs and drank some more.

I started to forget stuff after drinking my eighth bottle of what I now like to call 'Stupidity in a bottle' and -as the name suggests- I drank another two of them. That was the last thing I could remember that night.

_**(The Next Morning)**_

"Uuughh!" I groaned, "what hit me?"

I felt warmth next to me in the bed and snuggled deeper into the blankets, then I recognised that I was in an unfamiliar room, lying in an unfamiliar bed...next to a complete stranger! I sat up quickly and noticed that I was naked, which made me blush deeply.

Ignoring the pain between my legs, I slowly got out of the bed, trying my best not to wake the unknown person next to me and picked up all my clothes -which were scattered randomly across the room- before getting dressed.

Not bothering to glance behind me to see who else was in the bed, I rushed out the room and downstairs, where I found my bag and phone.

"What happened last night?" I whispered to myself as I closed the front door and ran down the street. After a few minutes of walking I noticed that everyone was looking at me strangely, but I ignored them.

_Gah, I need to pee! _I thought as I looked around, _there! _I stopped walking in the direction of home and turned left before walking into a shopping centre. I didn't waste a single second as I followed the signs and ran into the women's toilets.

A few minutes later I walked out of the cuticle and walked up to the sink and washed my hands, then I looked into the mirror in front of me and gasped before quickly rushing back into the cuticle and changed.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could I have not noticed that earlier! _I thought as I walked out of the stall in a pair of black shorts that reached my knees and a red T-shirt. I had to change, otherwise I would be walking the rest of the way home in some stranger's boxers.

_**(One Hour Later)**_

"Karin! Where were you?" Yuzu exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere and tackling me with a hug.

"Oh, the party was so cool that I stayed there, but when the party was over it was so late that my friend's Mum made me stay the night, I'm sorry I forgot to call and tell you" I explained, saying the exact words that I practised on the way home.

"It's okay, Karin" Yuzu smiled before she ran into the kitchen to make me a late breakfast.

_**(One Month Later (AN: I'm Sorry About All The Time-skips)**_

"Karin, maybe you should see a doctor, you've been throwing up a lot lately" Yuzu said worryingly to her twin Sister, who was leaning over the toilet for the third time that day. Normally I would smile and say that I was fine but I felt too sick to say no.

"I'll book an appointment" Dad said rushing downstairs to a phone, I was too sick to point out that he was a doctor himself.

"And I'll call the school and tell them that you can't make it today" Yuzu added, pulling out her mobile phone.

_**(At The Doctor's)**_

"Karin Kurosaki?" a lady called, I stood up and followed her, grateful that my Sister agreed to stay in the waiting room while I was with the Doctor, Dad didn't come because he had a butt load of patients that day.

"Hi, I'm Natsume Hatsuyuki, but you can call me Natsu if you want" The lady said with a kind smile.

"Ha, ha, your first name and last name contradict each other" I laughed, Natsu smiled.

"Now, can tell me why your here?"Natsu asked kindly.

"Well, in the past week I've thrown up six times, and three of them were this morning" I explained.

"Is there any specific time that your throwing up? Or is it just scattered throughout the day?" Natsu questioned.

"Well, there was one time that I threw up around midnight, but the rest of the time it's just between the time I wake up, and lunch time" I answered, trying not to be vague.

"Okay" Natsu said as she scribbled everything down into a notebook, "say; ahh".

I rolled my eyes, thinking of how childish this was, I'm fifteen for crying out loud! But then I did as she said, after that she did the usual tests that you see doctors do.

Just when I began to think that it was nearly over, Natsu gave me a plastic jar.

"You've gotta be kidding me" I groaned quietly to myself as I stood up and Natsu directed me to the bathrooms, with was on the other side of the hallway from Natsu's office. _Very convenient._

After filling the jar I walked back into Natsu's office and gave it to her.

"I hope you know how gross that is" I said to Natsu, who nodded in agreement_._

"Is there a special phone that you want me to call if I find anything? Or do you want me to call your home phone?" Natsu asked.

"Uhh, yeah, one second" I said as I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen so that I could write down my number.

"So I call this number?" Natsu wondered.

"Yup" I confirmed as I stood up and left, knowing that Natsu didn't need to talk to me any more.

"What did the doctor say?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"It's nothing to worry about" I shrugged as I walked to the door, Yuzu smiled and skipped after me while she hummed this really annoying song, she said it was the theme from an anime, Akikan or something like that. _**(AN: if you understood that reference, PM me, I'd like to get to know you.)**_

_**(The Next Day)**_

_Oh my god, could teachers be any more boring? _I thought to myself as dropped my head onto my desk, prepared to take a nap, but that never happened because the next thing I knew, I was sitting strait up in my chair with the whole class looking at me as my ringtone played:

_**It's a phone call from a creepy guy.**_

_**He got your number, somehow.**_

_**Another phone call from a creepy guy.**_

_**Hit the red button now.**_

_Why did I chose such a creepy ringtone? _I thought to myself as I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ah, Karin, do you have a minute?" The person on the other end asked, I recognised the voice as Natsu's.

"Uhh, well, I'm in the middle of class right now but-" I began to say, but then the teacher interrupted and said sarcastically "oh, no, miss Kurosaki, if it's so important that they had to call during class time then you shouldn't make them wait".

"Thanks" I said, ignoring the teacher's sarcasm as I walked out the door and into the hallway.

"Okay, I can talk" I said to Natsu, "is this good news, or bad news?"

"Good...and bad" Natsu sighed.

"Bad? How? Do you want me to go back into class?" I asked curiously.

"No, no I mean the results are good and bad at the same time" Natsu replied.

"What's the results then?" I asked, getting curiouser by the second.

Natsu said something and I dropped my phone in surprise.

"Karin? KARIN!" I heard my teacher shout as I fell to the floor, shocked.

"What's wrong?! What happened?" The teacher asked as she ran up to me, I ignored her as I took in the information. _So that's what happened at the party_, I thought, _it couldn't be anything else._

I sat up and grabbed my phone and quietly asked Natsu one question, "Who is the Father?"

Natsu's answer was so quiet that I almost missed it, but what she said made me fall back to the floor.

_I was pregnant._

_And Toshiro Hitsugaya was the Father._

_**(Toshiro's POV)**_

I held in my laughter as Karin's ringtone went off.

_Who would willingly have that as their ringtone? _I thought to myself.

_**Obviously a special someone with beautiful shoulder length black hair, pretty grey eyes and a love for soccer, **_A voice replied.

_Shut up Hyourinmaru!_ I yelled in my head.

_**Temper, temper, **_Hyourinmaru grinned, I sighed.

_Why do I have to be the one with the voices?_

_**Voices? There's only one of me, so it should be the voice.**_

_Okay then, multiple personality disorder._

_**I guess you could call it that.**_

_Whatever._

"Karin? KARIN!" I heard the teacher shout outside the door, I instantly jumped up from my desk and ran out the door to see Karin on the floor with surprise covering her face.

I told the teacher to give Karin some space, since she was crouched over Karin in an uncomfortable position. As soon as the teacher moved out of the way Karin sat up and grabbed her phone and whispered something to the person on the other end. I don't know what it was but the reply stunned her so much that she fainted.

_**(Karin's POV)**_

_Where am I? _I thought as I raised my hand so that it could block out the bright light, then I remembered what had happened before I had passed out and sat up quickly, so quickly in fact that I got a headache.

"Oh good, your up" a voice said, I quickly turned to where I heard it come from and saw Toshiro Hitsugaya sitting in a chair holding a book.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya._

_A grader._

_Class representative._

_Japan's top soccer player. _

_Father of my child._

_OH MY GOSH! _I blushed and shook my head furiously in an attempt to forget where my thoughts had headed.

"Are you okay?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah" I replied quickly, after that we sat there in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"Your in the nurse's office, I carried you here after you fainted" Toshiro replied.

"How long was I out?" I questioned.

"About half an hour, the nurse said that she's call an ambulance if you didn't wake up in an hour" Toshiro answered.

After that the nurse came in and did some useless tests on me before telling me that I should go outside for some fresh air for a while, and to come back if I felt sick in any way, I nodded and hurried out the door.

"Wait up" Toshiro shouted as he ran after me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"The nurse told me to keep an eye on you, and before you say anything, the teacher said I could skip, she even gave me a note" Toshiro said as he pulled a blue slip of paper with the teacher's signature out of his pocket.

So for the next ten minutes Toshiro and I walked down random hallways while we talked. When we made it outside, I instantly went over to a tree and climbed it, Toshiro followed but he climbed a branch higher than mine.

"Why did you faint?" Toshiro asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Well, when I ran out to see what happened, it was hard to miss the fact that you had fallen to the ground" Toshiro explained, "and after I pulled the teacher away, you grabbed your phone and asked something to the person on the other end, their reply was clearly surprising, what did they say?"

"uh...nothing?" I tried, flinching as it came out as a question.

"That's not a good enough reason" Toshiro said seriously.

"...it was a phone call from the doctor" I sighed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sort of" I whispered, just loud enough for the A grader to hear.

"What do you mean sort of? What's wrong?" Toshiro questioned.

I didn't say anything for a moment, but then I sighed and whispered something.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Toshiro asked, I guess I said it too quietly for him to hear.

"I said that I'm pregnant" I repeated a little louder, Toshiro and someone else fell out of the tree in surprise, when I got down to help them I saw my twin sister grinning sheepishly at me.

"YUZU!" I shouted, Yuzu jumped in surprise and head butted Toshiro.

"So, you pregnant, who's the Father?" Yuzu grinned, my eyes quickly darted to Toshiro, then back to Yuzu. Luckily Toshiro didn't notice this, but Yuzu did, making her grin wider and grab my wrist before expertly climbing the tree again.

"So, when did you two get together?" Yuzu smirked.

"Wha? No! It's not like that!" I yelped, glad that Yuzu had taken us up high into the tree so that Toshiro couldn't hear us.

"Then what is it? He didn't rape you, did he?" Yuzu asked me worriedly.

"No, he didn't rape me" I sighed.

"Then how!?" Yuzu shouted, frustrated.

"It happened at this party, we got drunk and-" I began to explain.

"You got drunk?! Karin! Your only fifteen!" Yuzu butted in.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" I sighed.

"Too late for that now" Yuzu sighed back before hugging me.

"What do I do?" I asked Yuzu in a quiet voice as I held back my tears.

"You should tell him, he's smart, he can help you!" Yuzu said simply.

"Do you think he'll get mad?" I asked.

"No, it's not your fault, he'll understand that" Yuzu explained. I sighed and nodded before climbing out of the tree, Toshiro was waiting patiently for me at the bottom.

"I've got to get to class now" Yuzu said before walking off.

_**(Toshiro's POV)**_

"So, your pregnant" I said dumbly when Karin's sister was out of hearing range.

"Yeah" Karin replied.

"Who's the Father?" I asked with...disappointment? _Why would I be disappointed?_

_**You don't want any other guy close to Karin.**_

_Huh?_

_**What do you mean "huh?" YOU WANT TO BE THE FATHER OF HER CHILDREN!**_

_W-What?!_

_**Do I have to spell it out to you? YOU. LIKE. HER.**_

_N-No I don't!_

_**Really? Then why did you join the soccer team?**_

_I enjoy soccer._

_**WRONG! You wanted to spend more time with her! Also, you wanted to impress her with your skills!**_

_Shut up, _I thought, finishing the conversation with my other personality.

I stopped when I noticed that Karin had stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Karin shook her head and replied with "N-Nothing" I nodded and waited for her to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what did he say?" Yuzu grinned.

"Nothing, I didn't tell him" I said.

"Scared?" Yuzu smirked.

"No, no, no, no, I am _**NOT **_scared" I growled.

"You're scared" Yuzu concluded, "but let's not talk about that right now, what I really want to know is, are you going to keep it?"

"Huh?" I asked, _what does she mean by that? Abortion? No way in hell, I may only be a teenager but killing a life is wrong. Adoption? Never, I don't want mybaby growing up with complete strangers and never knowing who their parents are._

"I mean like...abortion" Yuzu said, making a face, _oh yeah, Yuzu never liked abortions either._

"No, and I'm not doing adoption either" I muttered firmly.

"Good" Yuzu smiled, "but if you are really going to keep it, you need to do three things".

"What?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn't like any of them.

"First, you have to tell dad" Yuzu grinned, I rolled my eyes.

"That one can wait till later" I groaned.

"Second, tell him, tell Hitsugaya that he's the father" Yuzu said seriously, "he has a right to know, it'll make things harder if you wait".

"And what's the third one?" I asked.

"Quit soccer, the baby could get hurt if you keep playing" Yuzu sighed.

"Do I have too?" I whined.

"Yes" Yuzu said firmly, I sighed and nodded.

_**(The Next Day/Toshiro's POV)**_

**_Karin looked like she had something to say yesterday_**, Hyourinmaru said.

_Yeah, _I replied, _but she didn't want to say it, so I wasn't going to force her._

_**Maybe it was about the father.**_

_Who knows, if what Karin wanted to say is so important, she'll tell me._

_**You just don't want to embarrass yourself in front of the soccer princess.**_

_She cant play soccer any more, she's pregnant, if she shows up at soccer practice then I'll force her to sit out._

_**You really care about her, don't you?**_

_...Yeah._

_**Then stay with her as long as possible, if you really care about her than you wont leave her alone while she's pregnant, there's a child inside of her, and she needs all the help she can get.**_

I nodded and walked towards the Kurosaki clinic, I had nothing else to do anyway.

_**(Karin's POV)**_

"I'll get it!" Yuzu said cheerfully when we heard someone knock at the front door.

I heard the front door open and some talking, I was going to wait to see who it was, but the toilet was calling me, and when you gotta go, you've gotta go.

When I was finished I decided to take a nap.

I walked into my room to find Toshiro sitting on my bed..._wait..._

_Toshiro_

_was_

_sitting_

_on_

_**my**_

_bed!_

_IN_

_**MY**_

_ROOM!_

_OH MY GOD!_

"Is something wrong, Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked.

"Wha?...um..no" _why am I blushing? _"I'm fine...and you can call me Karin".

"Okay...Karin" Toshiro replied.

"Anyway, why are you here?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright" Toshiro explained simply.

"Oh" I said dumbly.

"Your sister said that you wanted to tell me something?" Toshiro said, it came out as a question.

_Damn you Yuzu. _"Uhh..." _crap, what do I say?_

"She set you up, didn't she?" Toshiro asked.

"Crap!" a voice swore outside the door.

"Yuzu" I growled, the person outside the door bolted and I chased after her while Toshiro laughed at us.

I stopped chasing my twin sister for a moment so I could hear Toshiro laugh.

_It sounds nice, _I thought absently before -accidentally of course- running into a wall.

"Are you okay, Karin?" Yuzu asked.

"W-...uh...yeah" I replied.

"Are you sure?" Toshiro questioned me from the top of the stairs.

_Crap, he must have seen me, _I blushed before answering with "geez, I'm pregnant, not made of glass-" before I could finish the sentence I was tackled to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dad cried as he hugged me tightly.

"Cant...breathe!" I gasped, before I could do anything, there was a loud thud and Dad's body rolled off me, allowing me to see "innocent" little Yuzu holding a frying pan, _where did that come from?_

"Is he going to be okay?" Toshiro asked as he stared at Dad's unconscious body.

"Yup, he gets this sorta treatment all the time, usually from Karin" Yuzu explained, Toshiro glanced at me and raised an eyebrow, I grinned.

"Okay, that's one done, one to go" Yuzu grinned to me.

"Crap" I groaned.

"Hey, if you don't tell him, then I will" Yuzu smirked.

"Then you do it" I responded.

"Don't be such a baby" Yuzu sighed.

"I'm not" I replied, crossing my arms.

"By the looks of it, you are, what does your sister want you to tell me so bad anyway?" Toshiro asked.

"Go on, tell him" Yuzu grinned.

"Uhhh...I...your...YUZU!" I shouted.

"Fine" Yuzu sighed before turning to Toshiro, "Hitsugaya, your the Father of her baby".

I turned away, just so Toshiro wouldn't mistake my face for a tomato.

"...can I go outside for a second?" Toshiro asked.

"Yup" Yuzu replied.

"Thanks" Toshiro replied before walking downstairs and into the backyard.

I ran into my room and slammed the door shut so Yuzu wouldn't see me crying.

_Damn hormones._

_**(Toshiro's POV)**_

_YES! _I thought as soon as I made it outside.

_**You were the first one to get to her.**_

_What?_

_**Don't you remember? Karin's never had a boyfriend before you.**_

_I'm not her boyfriend, I just happened to be the father of her child, and she doesn't even like me like that._

_**Remember the party a month ago?**_

_How could I forget? It was at my house! Not to mention the fact that I drank alcohol UNDERAGE that night._

_**Remember Karin being there?**_

_Yes, I don't see your point._

_**Well, while you two were drinking you kept on flirting with each other, and did you know that a drunken person's words are a sober person's hidden wishes.**_

_Yes, what are you getting at?_

_**She willingly went past the lines of friendship, meaning that...**_

_I'm not finishing your sentences._

_**Your just shy, you know she likes you, and that you like her, but you just to shy to talk to her about it.**_

_Be quiet._

_**Let's make a deal, you have to get together with Karin before the baby's born, otherwise I'll make you say something embarrassing in front of the entire school.**_

_And what do I get if I do "get together" with Karin before the baby's born?_

_**I'll shut up for an entire year.**_

_That's impossible for you._

_**I'll do it.**_

_...fine._

_**Yes!**_

_I'd better go back to Karin, we've been gone for half an hour._

_**Go get her!**_

_Shut up._

"Is she okay?" I asked Yuzu when I found her in the kitchen.

"I don't know, she ran up to her room as soon as you left" Yuzu replied, "I think you should go check on her".

"Thanks" I nodded.

"Karin?" I called after knocking on said person's door, no one replied.

"Karin?" I called again, same result.

"I'm coming in" I warned, opening the door.

"What's wrong?" I questioned when I saw Karin, she was lying in the fatal position on her bed, crying.

"...Are you angry with me?" Karin asked me as tears fell down her face. she was lying in the fatal position on her bed.

"Why would I be angry?" I asked.

"I didn't tell you that you were the father yesterday like I should have" Karin cried.

"I wouldn't be angry about that" I replied.

"...do you...want me to...a-abort it?" Karin asked.

"No, and even if I did, it's your decision" I responded.

"Why not?" Karin asked.

"**Because that would upset you, and Toshiro likes you too much to upset you**" I said without thinking...wait...that wasn't me!

"Hyourinmaru!" I growled.

"**What? I thought you might need a little boost**" Hyourinmaru said out loud.

"I never gave you permission to take over" I growled.

"Who is that?" Karin asked, referring to Hyourinmaru.

"Multiple personality disorder" I explained, "but I've ended up naming him Hyourinmaru".

"**Hey Karin, Toshi liiiikeees youuuuu~**" Hyourinmaru grinned.

"D-Don't listen to a word he says" I told Karin as I tried to hide my blush.

"**Awww! He's blushing!**" Hyourinmaru teased, I gave up trying to hide my blush so I could cover my mouth with my hands.

_Will you cut that out? _I thought.

_**No, look, Karin stopped crying**_, I looked, he was right, Karin had stopped crying and now she was laughing, I was so surprised that I slipped on the wall that I was leaning against and face-planted into the ground, which made Karin laugh even more.

"...I...uh...I'd better...go...uhhh...it's late" I mumbled, still surprised by how beautiful Karin's was.

"Okay" Karin replied, walking downstairs with me.

"**Come on, let's stay longer, you know you want to**" Hyourinmaru grinned.

"Hyourinmaru, it's six o'clock, in other words, late! Karin probably has other stuff to do anyway" I responded.

"Better do as he says Hyourin, your stuck with him for the rest of you life, meaning he can bug you more than anyone else" Karin laughed.

"Verrry truuuue" I agreed.

"**Your gonna be with him too, Karin**" Hyourinmaru teased.

"Shut up!" Both me and Karin said at the same time.

"**See? You're already synced up!**" Hyourinmaru grinned.

"Whatever, see ya later Toshi" Karin waved at the front door.

"T-Toshi?!" I gawked, Karin closed the front door.

_**(Karin's POV)**_

"Soooo, you two are already using each other's first names" Yuzu grinned, _oh no._

"...Yeah, so? His kid is sorta growing in my stomach right now, so, yeah" I shrugged.

"Who was that other person that was talking?" Yuzu asked.

"His other personality, Hyourinmaru" I replied, "now, will you stop asking questions?"

"Where's goat chin?" I asked.

"He went to his room crying something about his daughters growing up too fast, the usual, I guess he took the news pretty well" Yuzu explained.

"I'm gonna call the guys to tell them I'm not playing soccer any more" I told Yuzu as I walked upstairs.

"Good" Yuzu replied.

"Hey, Kurosaki, what's up?" Toba asked when I called him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I cant play soccer any more" I told him.

"Wha?! Why not?" Toba questioned, "I thought you loved soccer!"

"I do" I sighed.

"Then why are you quitting?!"

"My sister wont let me" I groaned.

"Then ignore her! Come play without telling her!" Toba exclaimed.

"It's not that easy, Toshiro wouldn't let me play if he saw me there" I tried to explain.

"Then kick him out! You've been playing soccer with us longer then him, so he has no right to tell you what to do!" Toba said.

"There's a reason why they're not letting me go ya know" I said, _if I can get out of this without telling them then Toshiro wont be picked on._

"It cant be that bad, you were at school yesterday and today" Toba laughed.

"It's still bad enough for them not to let me go, if I played soccer now then I might hurt my b-" I stopped and covered my mouth.

"Your...what?" Toba asked.

"Eh...umm..." I sighed before giving up, "my baby, I'm pregnant".

"And Hitsugaya's the father" Toba concluded.

"Wha?! How did you know?!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't, I was just guessing since the only guy you've mentioned was Hitsugaya" Toba explained.

"Could you tell the guys for me? I don't feel like calling everyone" I groaned.

"Sure, and tell your sister that I've got my eye on her again tonight" Toba laughed.

"Oh, sure, she'll soooo sleep tonight if I tell her that" I replied sarcastically before hanging up.


End file.
